Midwayan People's War
| combatant3 = | commander1 = Zabuza Hashimoto Ulysses Lee Franz Seidler Kazuo Ichida Ryōma Mutsu Jérôme Robespierre Lien Teng-Hui Wang Liu Mei | commander2 = Theresa Vales II Morris Kendell Brian Cervantes Aloise Kruger | commander3 = | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = }} The Midwayan People's War was a that took place in the areas of the former Union of Midway and current State of Midway. The Midwayan People's War started after Theresa Vales II came to power, and subsequently violated multiple parts of a compromise that was made between pro-Midwayan independence protesters and the JBRican government that ended the 2011 Midwayan Independence Protests. Former government officials of the Union of Midway, and leaders of the Red Front, Team Drawn Sword, Nationalist Party of Midway, and Communist Party of Midway met on October 30, 2011 and declared rebellion, subsequently capturing the city of New Atlantis. Background On September 12, 2011, the Union of Midway was overthrown by the Council for the Safety of Midway (with the help of the United States of JBR in the overthrow of the Union of Midway and replaced by a government that favored annexation into the United States of JBR. JBR annexed Midway shortly thereafter. Because of the nature of the annexation, many Midwayans desired independence, and eventually gathered to in the 2011 Midwayan Independence Protests. A compromise between the protesters and JBRican government ended these protests. When Theresa Vales II came to power in JBR, she implemented the HONOR Act, which was viewed as a violation of the entire compromise. Under the compromise, the Midwayan government had the right to petition the JBRican government for reparations, however the new JBRican government did not allow this, and didn't give the Midwayans the option to secede (which was also given according to the compromise if the reparations weren't payed), Because of this, former government officials of the Union of Midway, and leaders of the Red Front, Team Drawn Sword, Nationalist Party of Midway, and Communist Party of Midway met on October 30, 2011 and formed the Midwayan People's Army, and then proceeded to declare rebellion. Timeline *October, 2011 **October 30: Midwayan People's Army formed, Midwayan People's War begins, New Atlantis captured by rebels. *November, 2011 **November 5: JBRican forces attempt to recapture New Atlantis and fail, they then proceed to subsequently the city. **November 16: Maritime Support Group is formed and joins the Midwayan People's Army. Maritime Support Group unsuccessfully tries to run the JBRican blockade. **November 18: Forces in New Atlantis surrender, leadership of the Midwayan People's Army escapes to Quarthe. *December 2011 **December 21: The Jacobin Party of Midway is formed and joins the Midwayan People's Army. *January 2012: **January 11: The Midwayan People's Army capture the Kure Atoll Province. The Loyalty Brigade is formed and joins the Midwayan People's Army. *February 2012: **February 14: China begins an invasion Midway. *March 2012: **March 2: Chinese win the Chinese Invasion of Midway, war ends in a victory for the Chinese and MPA, beginning of the Chinese occupation of Midway. Category:History of the Union of Midway Category:World War IV